Get Whale Soon
"Get Whale Soon" es un episodio de la serie de Internet de Happy Tree Friends, el quinto de la segunda temporada, y el trigésimo segundo en total. Descripción del Episodio Es curioso cómo estos dos personajes terminan en un oscuro lugar, ¡una situación desastrosa! Varados en el vientre de una ballena, Lumpy y Russell usan sus recursos para encontrar una salida. ¿Van a ser comidos vivos o encontraran su camino hacia la libertad?. ¡Es una aventura que no querrás perderte! Trama del Episodio Un Russell feliz se sienta en su barco, tarareando y sosteniendo un arpón. Mientras mira a través de su telescopio, se da cuenta de que está flotando en la boca abierta de una ballena gigante. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, Russell es comido. Dentro de la ballena, Russell enciende un fósforo para intentar ver su entorno. Él encuentra esqueletos de peces, tesoros, basura, y un coche, donde Lumpy esta sentado en su coche tocando la bocina. Lumpy se da cuenta de la presencia de Russell y prende los faros de su coche. Ambos ven que no tienen salida. Sin embargo, Russell tiene una idea. Juntan algunos palos, y Russell saca una caja de cerillos. Mirando el interior, ven que sólo queda uno. Después de varios intentos fallidos, Russell logra encender el fósforo, sólo para que Lumpy estornude y lo apague. A continuación, Lumpy sube a Russell hasta la úvula de la ballena. Russell la apuñala, y tira de ella con su gárfio. Esto sólo logra hacer que la ballena vomite sobre ellos. Desanimados, Russell y Lumpy encuentran una nueva esperanza cuando miran hacia arriba y ven el espiráculo la ballena. Russell lanza su arpón hacia el orificio de respiración, pero desafortunadamente falla y el arpón perfora la cabeza de Lumpy. Russell empieza a enloquecer y comienza a agitar su gancho alocadamente, lo que logra cortar el interior del estómago de la ballena. La ballena, sintiendo el dolor de los cortes de Russell, lo dispara fuera de su espiráculo. Al principio Russell todavía se reía y agitaba su gárfio como un loco, pero se alegra al saber que él es libre. Lamentablemente, la cabeza de Russell es empalada en el mástil de un barco cercano. Antes de que termine el episodio, la ballena reaparece y se come el barco. Moraleja "Don't bite off more than you can chew!" (¡No muerdas más de lo que puedes masticar!). Muertes #Lumpy muere luego de que el arpón de Russell se empala en su cabeza. #Russell muere cuando su cabeza es empalada en el mástil de un barco. Luego es comido por la ballena por segunda vez. Errores #Durante el episodio el garfio de Russell está en su mano derecha, pero durante la introducción está en la mano izquierda. #Antes de que Russell encienda el fosforo el interior de la ballena se vé iluminado, pero luego de que Lumpy apaga el fosforo todo se oscurece completamente. #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia varias veces. #El espiráculo de una ballena no está conectado a su estómago, así que Russell y Lumpy no deberían poder verlo. Curiosidades *El Ídolo Maldito aparece junto con los objetos dentro de la ballena. Es posible que el hubiera causado: #Que Russell enloqueciera. #Que el barco que mato a Russell apareciera. *La escena de Lumpy y Russell tratando de encender el fuego aparece nuevamente en Milk Pong. *Este episodio puede ser una referencia a Jonas, quien fue comido por una ballena por desobedecer a Dios. También puede ser una referencia a Pinocho, ya que tratan de salir encendiendo un fuego, además de que se puede ver un muñeco de madera dentro de la ballena. *Éste es el primer episodio con la nueva introducción donde Russell aparece. *Éste es el primer episodio donde Russell no tiene barba en ninguna escena. *No hay personajes femeninos en este episodio. *La muerte de Russell es similar a la muerte de Flippy en By The Seat Of Your Pants. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Get Whale Soon Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Episodios sin personajes femeninos Categoría:Episodios Sin Sobrevivientes Categoría:Episodios de Playa Categoría:Episodios 2002 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy Categoría:Protagonizado Por Russell